


breathe deep

by Guardian_Angel



Series: Dominant Iris [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Boot Kissing, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Dominant Iris, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Riding, Submissive Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel
Summary: ”Why don’t you take that pretty mouth,” she said, “and instead of running it all day, use it for something worthwhile? Go on, kiss my boots.”The one where Iris isn’t playing any games.





	breathe deep

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. Last story, it was Mommy Iris. This is not Mommy Iris. If I need to add any tags, tell me in the comments.

Iris had small hands. Long slim fingers and always manicured nails. One of the compliments that she got the most were that her hands were so soft. She moisturized with something so expensive that it made Barry balk as if he didn’t own all of STAR Labs. 

Yet when Barry was under her like this, her hands didn’t feel so small anymore. Iris was a journalist. She typed with her fingers-a task that required little overall dexterity and strength.

However the sounds that she could pull from Barry’s spit slick mouth with those same fingers astounded her. Just with her soft small hands, she could reduce this man-this superhero of a man to rubble.

Barry was several inches taller than her, could definitely bench four of her, and was fast enough to fucking time travel-but he let her do this. Trusted her to do this.

He was leader of Team Flash when it came to the outside but in the privacy of their home, Iris ruled as queen. He was expected to obey her completely whether  she was playing Mommy or whether she was ma’am.

Today, she was ma’am. That was the only decision allowed to Barry. Whether he was obvious in his intentions or not was his choice. Usually, the poor thing was too shy to ask for what he wanted.

He’d needle and push, expecting for her to decipher properly exactly what type of discipline he needed. She always got it right.

Today was not one of those days. 

The day was marked by chattiness. The long rambling quality of everything he spoke about or explained similar to Felicity’s style of speaking. Unlike her, Barry had really grown out of that years ago, forced to become more clear and concise in order to save everybody’s time and energy.

Yet today he didn’t seem to care. Iris noted it, but didn’t comment on it. Not when he tripped over his own feet, or spent nearly five minutes giving Cisco basic directions. Caitlin found it endearing, Harry thought it was annoying-and didn’t hesitate to tell Barry so.

Barry shook it off as easy as anything, and carried on being the hyperactive puppy that he seemed to be imitating. It wasn’t until the day was over, no metavillains to be found that Barry wrapped both arms around her waist and said into her ear, “I’m nervous.” 

Iris already knew that. Had realized it hours ago the first time Barry had gone into a spiel over the plot of some movie (one she still couldn’t tell you what the plot was about.)

”Nervous about what, baby?” Even his arms were trembling as they held her close to him. He kept looking around, wary of the fact that they were still in the lab.

”I’m not sure,” he decided on, the answer leaving his lips far after the real answer came to his mind. He was lying to her. If they were in private, she’d grab his face, pull him down towards her and ask why he was lying to her.

Instead she narrowed her eyes at him, and watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard in anticipation.

”I need you to hurt me.”

That’s what she liked to hear. It wasn’t often that he said what he wanted.

”We’re going to turn in for the night,” she declared loudly, and the only one to really acknowledge their departure was Caitlin.

“Have fun,” she said, just as Iris tapped Barry’s shoulder, a signal for him to take them out of there.

Take them out of there he did.

***

”Strip.” 

A half-second of hesitation, than Barry was shucking off his clothes, starting with those converse of his which were way past their prime. Iris hated them, yet Barry had been horrified at the idea of replacing them.

”Who the fuck wears brand new Converse? Iris, they’re supposed to be scuffed!” Whatever.

The offending shoes were taken out of her mind when his shirt came off. Every day, Iris thanked whatever higher power that decided that she was lucky enough to get this blessing of a boy.

Barry was gorgeous. She had to resist the urge to stroke his abs gently. Her eyes never left his body, not until he stopped moving, hands unconsciously hiding his clearly interested dick.

Cute.

Iris took the liberty of staring as long as she wanted to-before stepping closer to him, and starting to touch him. She started with his cheeks, already slightly flushed from embarrassment.

One of those small soft hands smacked him-a hit that he clearly wasn’t expecting, giving her a feeling of smug satisfaction.

His eyes looked like they might water and those pretty pink lips thinner but he didn’t move. 

So she did it again, except to the other cheek. Barry made a soft whimpering sound. 

“It’s so they match,” she said, by way of explanation. “What’s your color?”

”Green, ma’am,” he croaked. Jesus, he was already far gone. He was too easy.

”On your knees.”

Barry dropped like a bag of potatoes. Iris grabbed him by the hair, and made him crawl to the bedroom. She didn’t even have to look at him right then, so used to his sounds that she could tell that his whining was not distressed.

Once they were both inside, she sat herself on the bed and looked at him. He blushed even more under the attention, green eyes peeking up through the dark fan of his lashes.

”Why don’t you take that pretty mouth,” she said, “and instead of running it all day, use it for something worthwhile? Go on, kiss my boots.”

They’d never done this before. This was the only reason why she let him have those few moments of hesitation before bending over to obediently press his mouth to her boots. 

Barry peppered both of them with kisses equally, and stayed where he was bent as he looked up at her expectantly.

”Undress me,” she said softly, “and then I’m going to ride you.” 

Bingo.

His breathing sped up, eyes fluttered a little as he struggled to keep his composure. Iris knows him. Knows what he wants. 

“Please, ma’am.”

He’s so polite and she keeps in mind to reward him later. It’s clear that he worships her with how gently he removes her boots and socks. How he looks at her for confirmation before unzipping the front of her dress.

Iris looked down and saw how hard he was while tugging down her simple cotton panties. She takes care of the bra.

Barry is awful at it, and she has honestly given up trying to teach him how to work the clasps. Iris waits for him to settle back into his knees to speak.

“Up on the bed.” He scrambled to his feet, and crawled on the bed, yelping when she smacked his ass. It’s nice to watch it pink up, but it’s nicer when he’s over her lap and she can make it truly red.

Alas, that was for another day. Barry would kick too much, so she’d have to do it on a day Len would be there to keep him in place.

Once he’s on his back, she pounces. For once, she is the quick one-although Barry is always slow when it comes to sex. Her hands wraps around his pulsing dick, not stroking quite yet. He’s already dribbling precum onto her fingers-although she makes him lick it off quickly afterwards. 

“You’re already ready to burst,” she notes, giving it a little open handed slap. Barry groans, presses his thighs together and hisses out, “Please, ma’am.”

”Aw that’s not enough. I’m trying to ride this dick, and I don’t think you’re gonna last long enough.”

”I’m not,” Barry agreed, bottom lip wobbling, “please ma’am, please I-“

She squeezed and his eyes fluttered shut as he moaned loudly. Iris loved that perfect little sound. Aw, what the hell. Iris never claimed to be a hard domme. She was a sucker for when he asked nicely.

Using just the slickness from his own precum, she slid her hand around his dick and watched him come apart for the first time. 

***

Iris only gives him enough time to get hard again before she’s sliding down onto his dick, shocking him again. She’s wet, and his dick is covered in his own cum.

One good thing about having a husband who owns one of the most technologically advanced labs in the world is that she gets the best birth control. They’re not ready for kids, and both of them like going raw better. 

Besides, she can’t surprise him, fumbling with a condom. He looks at her like she created the world or something. She swivels her hips experimentally, and he lets out a little wounded sound.

Poor baby. He’s sweaty, but keeps his hands at his sides even though he wants to touch. It’s good, better when she starts to actually move, bouncing on his dick like her life depends.

But he asked her to hurt him. So hurt him she shall.

Those small strong hands of hers went around the curve of his throat. Lightly pressing but not actually constricting any airflow. 

“I’m going to choke you now. Tap me once if you need me to lighten up, and twice if you want to stop the entire thing.”

”Please, ma’am.” 

“Not so talkative now, eh?” 

 Then she squeezed, watching as a multitude of emotions came over his face. Pain, pleasure, love.

Tears rolled out of crystalline green eyes down blotchy red cheeks. His nostrils flared as he struggled for air. Iris watched him carefully for any sign that he might not be feeling good.

He was harder than ever, and he hadn’t tapped out yet, although he reallly couldn’t breathe. She let him go for a few seconds, and he coughed immediately, more tears rolling down his cheeks, gasping for air.

Iris slapped him again, and he cried out again. He couldn’t speak, words garbled up as they tried to come out. One hand came down to rest on his throat as she bent down and sunk her teeth right into his neck. He couldn’t last any longer than that-it was a miracle even that he got past the first few seconds of choking. 

He came inside of her, and Iris cooed softly at the little overstimulated whimpering sounds he was beginning to make.

”One more thing sweetie. Only if you can manage it.” Barry couldn’t verbally respond, but he nodded his head minutely.

”You can eat me out? Get me off? I’m so close baby,” Iris coaxed, and there was no mistaking that hungry look in his eyes. Iris made her way over to the front of the bed, her pussy dripping cum onto Barry’s face as she lowered herself down onto his mouth. 

Barry was wicked with his tongue. He ate his own cum out of her, no problem. It was one of Iris’s kinks and he never failed to indulge her. But that wasn’t the point of this. She didn’t bless him with her cunt only for him to clean her up.

He paid attention to her labia and clit, licking her with broad slow stripes of his tongue. Iris moaned her approval, but mostly she talked him through it. Told him what she liked, where to lighten up, and where to lick her pussy harder. 

There, face covered in cum, sweat, tears, and Iris’s pussy juices did Barry reach absolute tranquility. The restlessness left his body and he focused all of his energy into one thing.

Bringing his goddess to completion.

***

“I wish I could take a picture of you like this,” Iris mourned, as she took a warm damp cloth and began wiping his face off.

”With our luck, something is gonna happen that will require going through everything we have in order to find the clue that leads to our rescue and...someone would find them.” Barry was right. Totally fucking right. Iris would have to burn the image into her own mind. 

She bent down and kissed his smiling mouth, and he chased after her lips even when she began to pull away. Iris pet his sweaty hair, and lightly swat him with the wet rag when he looked like he might just lean up and suck on her nipple.

“If you want that,” she teased, before her voice changed suddenly, “I need to know why you’re so nervous.”

Barry rolled his eyes, and shined, “It’s nothing.” He was such an awful liar. Honestly, Iris had neither the time nor the energy to truly put him through the wringer.

”Tell me why you’re nervous now...or else.” She had no idea what “or else” meant but he didn’t know that. 

Barry looked into her eyes, felt around feebly for her hand, and lifted it up to his lips where he kissed her knuckles. “I’m worried that nothing’s been happening.”

He paused, kissed her hand again, and went on. 

“It’s been a month and we haven’t had any problems beyond the occasional non-meta running off with someone’s wallet. It’s making me antsy. Like the calm before the storm. I just want the waiting game to be over.” 

He sounded frustrated. “I told Caitlin and Cisco-not because I trust them more than you...just so that we can create a plan together to protect you-“

”I don’t need protecting sweetie. I can protect myself.” Iris tried not to sound petulant but it wasn’t working. Barry stuttered, clearly realizing that this wasn’t going right. 

“After Savitar...I can’t just not try. I have to protect you. You’re not a meta. You’re smart and you’re savvy and you’re kick ass but...but if someone like Savitar wanted to hurt you...”

They very well could. They could hurt her. Iris knew that. Barry knew that. The only reason she was alive right now was because HR sacrificed himself.

Something that nobody seemed to want to bring up. It was like he was forgotten. Iris remembered him everyday. Sometimes Cisco would look at her for several minutes, and Iris would see a flash of pain. He never treated her any differently, even though her gain was his loss.

They were a team. There was no time for the blame game any longer. People were working hard in order to prevent something like that from happening again.

Barry’s worry made sense. Maybe he was being overly paranoid, but it made sense.

”Sweetie, if there’s one thing we do right it’s save people. Sometimes we make mistakes,” she kissed his cheek, and he held his breath, “but we learn from them.  Find out ways to prevent them.”

”Evolve,” he added weakly. 

“Yes,” Iris nodded, “we evolve. I’m not worried about me because I know that you guys will do everything possible to bring me home.”

”Alive.”

”As long as I’m home,” she corrected, and just as he started to protest, she shushed him.

”And if I die, you avenge me. I’m not talking go around searching blindly for revenge. You be the best Barry you can be. You have to keep saving people. Keep helping people. You take my death and you evolve. And you never ever change the past.”

”Not even for you?”

”Not even for me.” Barry frowned but when she lifted up her pinky, he immediately raised his and they interlocked. Iris hummed, and rested her head on his chest. Barry kissed her hair, well aware by the state of it that there was no way she was going to bed right now and was laying down to appease him. She always pinned it up and wore a silk bonnet that Barry liked the feel of before actually going to bed.

Barry frowned, and tried not to think about all the little things she did as if he’d never see her do them again. He was just so scared. He loved her so much and he just had the worst feeling in the pit of his gut like something was going to go horribly wrong.

However, that just meant he had to work harder to protect her. He couldn’t let his guard down. There was no way he was losing her.

Something bad was coming. Caitlin thought he needed therapy (yes he did, but that wasn’t the point!) and Cisco simply seemed unwilling to hear it, which was uncharacteristic of the king of conspiracy theories. He hadn’t dare tell Harry yet-but when whatever was coming was here, Barry was 100% sure that Harry would have their back. Wally would too.

It was okay. He didn’t need to feel so helpless. With Savitar, it had been especially devastating but Iris was right. He learned. He got better. Faster.

Iris wasn’t in danger because he would protect her. He fell asleep to that thought.

***

Two weeks later, Iris was safe when the threat finally hit. Barry was right. Something was coming for them. 

Yet even he couldn’t run his way out of this one. Iris was safe. 

But Barry wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! I wonder what’s going to happen! We’ll have Len next story as well as more of Cisco! 
> 
> I want to know what you guys want to see in this universe! I ship a lot of different things so don’t be afraid to ask! Plot lines are also appreciated! See ya next time!
> 
> Criticism welcome!


End file.
